


hints

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: Bobby has been doing your head in all week since you hinted that you want him to ask you to be his girlfriend.  just a short piece, i'm too impatient to flesh anything out lately.





	hints

Ever since you’d hinted ‘subtly’ to Bobby that you wanted to take your relationship to the next level (boyfriend and girlfriend) he’d taken the opportunity to prank you and run with it. You walked across the lawn with him, hand in hand, idly chatting about some drama in the villa. 

“Hold on,” he said, dropping to one knee in front of you, still holding on to your hand. Your heart leapt to your throat, and you couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across your face. At least, until he dropped your hand and leaned down to tie his shoe. “I’ve got to tie my shoe, MC!” 

“Those shoes don’t even have laces, you cad!” You retorted, stalking off to the villa with him chasing behind laughing his head off. 

“C’mon, Lass, don’t be upset!” His voice was sincere, and you turned back, sighing in mock exasperation. 

“Are you just going to keep doing this?” You asked, and there was a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Now that would be telling!” 

“Bobby!” You threw your hands up in defeat, rolling your eyes. He just winked as he took your hand in his again. 

“You can’t stay mad at me,” he said teasingly, and you huffed but knew he was right. 

\--

Later on, you sat on the roof terrace alone in the cool evening air. There had been no texts announcing recouplings nor challenges, and so you’d taken the opportunity for a breath of fresh air alone before bed. You heard the door slide open, and Bobby stepped onto the terrace. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you, MC!” He was holding something behind his back, and even though you knew he was pranking you, you couldn’t stop your heart from racing. 

“What have you got there, Bobby?” You narrowed your eyes. He just grinned and made a show of presenting you with a mug of steaming hot chocolate. There was a question mark made of marshmallows on the whipped cream. 

“I’ve got a serious question for you, MC,” he said, sitting heavily on the bench. If he wasn’t actually nervous, he was a great actor, you thought. 

“Oh?” You raise an eyebrow. 

“Yeah…” he trailed off, studied his hands before looking up and smiling. “How do you take your coffee in the morning?” 

“Oh my god, Bobby.” You resisted the urge to dump the hot chocolate all over him. His laughter makes you rethink it, but you still resist. 

“That’s not an answer!” He protests, wiping a tear from his cheek. 

“It wasn’t that funny!” You retort. “But I take it with a touch of cream, if you’re seriously asking.” 

He leans in to kiss you, and you wrinkle your nose at him but kiss him back. “I’ll see you downstairs.” 

You don’t answer, you just stick your tongue out at him over your shoulder. The hot chocolate is the best you’ve ever had, but you won’t tell him that until he finally pops the question you’ve been waiting for. You’ve resolved that you’re not going to do it yourself. 

\--

A couple more days of Bobby dropping to one knee to tie his shoe (or his bare foot, in most cases) go by, and you’re at your wit’s end with him to the point where you’re actively avoiding him. 

You stand in the kitchen with Lottie one night, while she’s mixing drinks. 

“You look like you need a drink,” Lottie says, and you groan, falling into a bar stool and putting your head in your hands. 

“Strongest one you’ve got.” 

“What’s on your mind?” She asks, and you sigh. 

“Bobby is doing my head in,” you say, and Lottie’s eyes widen. 

“I thought you two were happy together!” 

“We are! He’s just been non stop pranking me since I hinted that I want him to ask me to...well, you know.” 

“No! What, MC?” She asks, passing you a drink. You pull at it gratefully before leaning in to whisper. 

“To be his girlfriend!” You lean back, and she nods knowingly. 

“He’s probably planning something big.” She shrugs. 

“I just wish he would quit pretending like he’s going to propose all the damn time!” You shake your head, and Lottie laughs but nods sympathetically. You see Bobby walking toward the kitchen and quickly jump to your feet. “I’m gonna just--” You turn to leave, but he’s already standing before you. Dammit! You think, and down your drink. Lottie snorts somewhere behind you. 

“MC, I’ve been looking for you all day!” He exclaims, and you bite your lip, unwilling to admit you’ve been avoiding him. Lottie seems to have disappeared, and you’re suddenly really nervous. 

“Why?” You tilt your head, and he frowns. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He pouts, and you can’t help but reach out to squeeze his arm. “Anyway, we need to go to the roof terrace right now.” 

“I was just about to go to bed!” You protest, but he shakes his head. 

“No, this is important, MC.” He looks terribly serious, so you just nod and follow him. 

“If this is another prank, Bobby, I swear!” 

He just looks smiles mischievously, but the smile wavers a little and he has that vulnerable look in his eyes. 

Could this be it? You think, your heart racing. You finally reach the roof terrace, and Bobby leads you to the edge so you can look out over the lawn. Suddenly, the other islanders run out and unfurl a banner that says “Will you be my girlfriend?” 

You’re stunned, but grinning. You turn to him, forcing yourself to narrow your eyes. “Is this a prank, Bobby?” 

His eyes widen and he gasps, feigning a mortal wound. “MC, you wound me!” He cries out, falling to his knees before you dramatically, and you can’t help but giggle as you shove his face into your midriff. 

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend, Bobby!” You return, and you feel his arms wrap around you as he sighs in relief. 

“I was so nervous that you’d say no!” He chuckles, and you run your hands through his hair. 

“Why would you think that?” You let him go so he can stand up before you, and he gingerly takes your face in his hands. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m still shocked that someone as stunning as you is into me.” He doesn’t move, and you’re both blushing furiously. You close the gap, throwing your arms around his neck as you kiss him passionately. You knead your fingers into his back after a moment, darting your tongue into his mouth teasingly. He moans softly against your lips, and you rest your forehead against his while you both catch your breath. 

“Our first kiss as an official couple!” You exclaim softly, and he pulls back to grin at you. “Ooh, wait!” you bound over to the door and lock it, before practically running back to Bobby. You wrap your arms around him and kiss him, pulling him to the ground with you. His eyes widen, but he doesn’t protest. Why would he? 

“So, what should we do on our first night as girlfriend and boyfriend?” He asks, trying to give you a smoldering look. He still hasn’t mastered it and still looks like he might sneeze. 

“I have a few ideas in mind.” You bite your lip as he straddles you, leaning down to kiss your neck. Your body writhes beneath him as you gasp softly, your head rolling back. “Oh, Bobby,” you breathe, and he starts alternating between kissing and biting your neck, making sure to distribute evenly on both sides. 

He moves up to kiss you, and you run your fingers down his sides before moving to unbutton his shirt. He tries to keep kissing you but gets too distracted and breaks away, a blush deepening on his cheeks. Once you finally work his shirt off of him, he catches your hands, meeting your eyes. 

“MC, I…” He looks away, his blush deepening even more, a feat you thought impossible. “I love you so much.” He meets your eyes again, and now you can feel your own blush deepening. 

“I love you too, Bobby,” you breathe, leaning up to kiss him again. This time, your hands trail to his belt, but you fumble with it, and he can’t help laughing. He trails kisses along your collarbone as he toys with the straps of your dress. “I’ll get this out of the way if you get those out of the way.” Your voice is sultry, and he moves out of your way, swiftly taking off his pants. 

Your eyes widen, but you seductively remove your dress for him until you’re just in a bra and panties. He reaches back to unhook your bra, and though it takes him a moment, he gets it eventually and slides it off your shoulders. He instantly rushes down to plant kisses on your breasts, cupping them in his hands as he moves to kiss a path down your stomach. You shiver in delight as he makes his way to your waistband. 

He slides his fingers under to tug at it, looking up at you as he plants a kiss right at your most sensitive point. “Is this what you want?” He asks, and you nod, managing to eke out a soft ‘yes.’ He pulls the satin garment down your long legs, and you kick your feet out of the leg holes impatiently. He’s grinning as he bends back down, flattening his tongue on your clit. Your hips jerk slightly, and you gasp softly in pleasure. He flicks his tongue in a steady rhythm that changes slightly as he reads your body language. Before you know it, you’re practically crying in pleasure, begging for him to make you come. 

He slides a finger inside of you, adding a finger as he realizes how wet you already are. You’re barely able to contain your moans of pleasure, and before long, you’re practically spasming with your release. “Oh my god!” You cry out, before clapping your hands over your mouth. He doesn’t stop until you push him away and curl up in a ball, panting heavily as you come back down. 

“God, you’re so good!” You exclaim, and he coaxes you into his arms, letting you catch your breath for a while. It doesn’t take you long to notice he’s poking you in the thigh in his excitement, and you tug at the waistband of his boxers impatiently. He bites his lip, drawing back to plant tender, teasing kisses up and down your inner thighs. He lays a hand on your belly, and it drives you wild that he’s withholding. 

“Bobby, please!” You beg, and he just grins from between your legs. He pulls off his boxers and pulls out a condom, hastily rolling it on. 

“You know I can’t deny you,” he breathes, and you shiver in anticipation. He teases you for a moment, prodding at your entrance. You reach to pull at his hips, and he shakes away from you, grinning. Then, suddenly, he’s inside, and you’re crying out in pleasure again. He leans down to kiss you to stifle your moans and cries, and you wrap your legs and arms around him, as though you’re trying to melt his body into yours. The closer, the better. 

He groans against your lips as your hands find his hair and you move so that you can kiss his neck. He gasps but continues to rock his hips back and forth in that rhythm that suits you so well. After a while, you push him away, and he bites his lip as he extricates himself. “MC?” You lay on your side without a word, pulling him to you. “Oh, my favorite!” he enters you again, one hand moving to find your clit as his hips move. 

You throw your head back, panting and gasping in pleasure. “I’m...I’m gonna…” you can’t even form coherent sentences at this point, and as you shudder against him, your walls tightening all around him, he can’t help crying out softly as he releases almost in perfect time with you. 

He holds you for a moment before moving to clean up and put his boxers back on. You pout up at him, but he’s back to holding you as quickly as he can. You catch your breath, sweat beading on your forehead. “No round two, then?” You tease between breaths, and he giggles. 

“I never said that,” he says, leaning over to kiss you tenderly. “But I’m not sure you can withstand it.” He teases, and you gently headbutt him. 

“I can so!” But your eyes are half lidded and you can feel yourself drifting to sleep. He jostles you gently, and you jolt back awake. 

“Come on, I’ll help you get dressed and we can go to bed.” 

“Maybe I want to sleep here,” you say, yawning. He looks around, frowning. 

“I think that’d hurt, plus, our bed will be lonely without you!” He pouts, and you relent, sighing. 

“Fine, but I expect breakfast in bed in the morning!” You tease, and he lifts you to your feet, helping you dress. 

“Anything for my princess!” He replies, planting a kiss on your cheek. When you get to the dressing room, the lights are off and everyone’s already in bed, sleeping. You blush when you think about how long you were up there with Bobby. You change into a nightdress quickly, anxious to get into bed with him. He appears in the bathroom door, and you move to him. 

“We must have been up there for a long time,” he says, and your eyes widen. 

“I was just thinking about that!” You can’t help but to lean in for a kiss, and he smiles against your lips. 

“Are you happy, MC?” He asks, and you notice that vulnerable look. You take his face in your hands, rubbing your nose against his. 

“I’m over the moon, Bobby!” You reply, kissing him again. 

“Me too,” he says, grabbing your hand and taking you to bed. You snuggle up to him, pressing your cheek against his back. He sighs contentedly as your arm snakes around his waist. 

This was bliss, you thought as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
